


【焉之ABO】大红灯笼高高挂

by Meerespflanzen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Summary: 焉之非典型ABO/封建背景/发情期筑巢情节/OOC
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【焉之ABO】大红灯笼高高挂

**Author's Note:**

> 焉之  
> 非典型ABO/封建背景/发情期筑巢情节/OOC

大红灯笼高高挂

壹、

入秋以后寨子里灯点的时候也比往常提前许多，焉家院子也不例外，早早的挂上了朱红色的灯笼。每到傍晚时分，打里边点上蜡烛，一排排红通通的灯笼连在一起，不论是从远处看还是站在院子里看，都煞是醒目。

夏之光是被家里人从北京给逼着上了火车押回来的，颠簸一路又坐着驴车到家里的小楼下，他感觉自己身体每个关节都酸的不行。他本就打小练舞，一身“荣誉”，后来小学毕业就跟着舅舅北上继续学舞，好些年没有回寨子，没想到过了七八年，却还是逃不出这个“笼子”。

说到头而来，还不因为他是家里同辈唯一一个Omega。

老话儿说的好，“父母之命、媒妁之言”，焉家和夏家打很多辈以前就有世代通婚的规矩，这个规矩硬到什么程度呢，哪怕是两家的后人已经有了私定终身的对象，同辈的Alpha长子也要先娶了对方家的Omega才能娶二房。

焉栩嘉是刚刚成年经过分化的焉家长子，分化成Alpha的他也不是很明白，为何家里这么急于让他成亲，这都快八零年了，他平时也是在省城上学，接受正规教育，放假才回家帮着照看药材生意而已。这天在学校接到家里打来的电话，让他速归，谁成想这左脚刚迈进大门，就被裁缝拉走去扯喜服的布了。

贰、

要说寨子里那些事儿，一点风吹草动早就传遍十里外的邻里乡亲。

夏之光同样被家里人关在房间里不让出门，美其名曰：等着“出嫁”。他嫌屋里那股子浓重的脂粉味和满眼的红色过于扎眼，实在待不住，就拿了袋炒葵花子斜着身子靠坐在阁楼的小竹椅上打发时间。

巧了，他家阁楼正好对着一条常有人走过的小径，夏之光才刚坐下，八仙桌上摆着刚沏好茶的紫砂壶，那壶壁上的水珠还没来得及蒸发掉，他就听见有过路人在念叨着自己的名字。

“诶，你说嘛，他们焉家这么着急要让刚分化的儿子办事，是不是怕夏家唯一那个娃跑了？”

“夏之光？我也觉得是嘛，他们夏家近些年都逐渐出去做事了嘛……这不为了留着咱这块地方还有他家的老房子才勉强答应下来的婚事。”

“我想啊，这个焉家大儿子也不见得管得住哦！你看这夏家的儿子回来穿的蛮暴露的呀，一个男孩子穿那么短的裤子，怕不是……怕不是已经在外头有人啦”

“嘘，这种事还是他们大户人家自己藏着掖着吧”

随着她们走远的背影，女人们的声音也逐渐听不清楚。夏之光没有闻到过路人身上的信息素味道，大概猜到了她们是女性Beta。虽然自打近些年西方性别分化在偏远地区也逐渐普及，他们男性Omega虽然已经不用再被当成女娃娃一样养大，但在寨子里仍然是稀少的存在。夏之光还是有些郁闷，他希望他要“嫁”的那位焉少爷，不是什么老辈子秀才先生教出来的“小古板”。

说到焉栩嘉，夏之光和他并不是完全不相识。虽然很久没见过，却还依稀记得两人幼时一起去逛庙会，当时两家的大人还没想到他俩才是多年后唯一一对被“家规”捆绑到一对的苦命鸳鸯。

那时作为稍稍年长的夏之光按着家长的要求，提前准备了一个自己喜欢的小拨浪鼓，要送给焉栩嘉当作见面礼。焉栩嘉当时矮了他小半头，模样俊俏，长得像是挂历上的年画娃娃一样可爱，一开始见他还害羞地躲在大人身后，不肯接下夏之光递给他的小礼物。但小孩子之间的友谊来得也很快，通过一天的相处玩耍，那天晚上回家路上，焉栩嘉还偷偷地塞给夏之光一只看起来有些简陋的木制风车，挂着一个小小的铜铃铛。

夏之光嗑着瓜子回忆着童年往事，不知不觉间天色已经暗下来，他想到这，不禁想起来奶奶塞给他几张焉栩嘉最近的照片。就着灯笼里蜡烛不明不暗的光亮，他翻出来拿几张夹在族谱里的彩色相片，仔细研究起来：浓眉大眼，是标志的长相，不知道有多少Omega芳心暗许；夏之光出于一个男孩子的本能，大约计算了一下焉栩嘉的身高，不得不感叹，他已经不是那个矮自己不少的稚气小少爷了。

不过别说，如果不是现在这个赶鸭子上架的姻亲，他们俩或许会以一种更适合的方式相遇吧。毕竟他夏之光，在没公开自己第二性别的情况下，不只有Alpha和Beta来追求，也有不少Omega来偷偷告白。

焉栩嘉在两人成亲那天之前，曾经三番五次的想要找机会跟夏之光单独见面谈一谈这桩婚事。可寨子里还守着那老规矩，成亲之前双方不可以提前私下见面。更甭提他俩这种特殊情况，焉家夏家恐怕他俩之中哪一个突然想悔婚，以防万一，宁可将自家孩子关在房间里。

可惜，焉栩嘉这次倒不是想悔婚，他也知道自己作为长子的责任，他只是想单独找夏之光叙叙旧。

他更不是彻底把夏之光忘了，只是当时还小，脑海里记不住太多两人儿时那一次初遇的情形。

但是焉栩嘉确实记得那天发生的一件事情很久，以至于他很长一段时间、哪怕是两人在一起很久以后，回想起来仍然觉得是很巧妙的一件事。

叁、

成亲之日那天同预计中的没有什么两样，迎亲，开席，礼成，新人送入洞房。

夏之光感觉自己前夜好像刚睡着没几个小时，第二天一大早就被叫醒起来梳洗准备，即使他不用像女性新娘一样穿着繁复的衣服，这一连串的老规矩也依然压的他快要喘不过气来，他找准时机，先一步从人群里逃出来，一个人躲进新房里。或许是因为过于劳累，夏之光刚躺下没多久，便进入梦乡里找周公去了。

焉栩嘉送走最后一桌客人以后也想找个地方清静清静，可思来想去，不论他现在溜去哪都会被念叨个不停，还不如直接就去新房。走在通向新房的小路上，焉栩嘉不由得想到刚刚对拜时夏之光身上的味道，带着一股淡淡的果香，这大概就是他信息素的味道。这一路上循着愈来愈甜的香气，也就到了新房门口。

然而这浓郁的果香味也并不是无缘无故就散发开的。

趴在花梨木床上的夏之光被身上的燥热从小憩中扰醒过来，他虽然仗着自己常年练功身体好，在这深秋时节也还是盖上了新褥子才敢睡去，可没成想，身上怎么会发出这么多汗。

“糟了！”下腹的不适感已经很久没来困扰夏之光了，他躲在被窝里掰着手指头算了算日子，他本应该在这周提前服那抑制发情期的药，可家里人早就不肯给他机会出门买药，平时备着的紧急用药也因为来的匆忙忘在了北京的宿舍里。夏之光拍拍脑门，心想：这可如何是好？！

就算他夏之光再怎么是个堂堂男子汉，可这Omega的发情期约等于他的死穴，更别提他和往常的男性Omega还不尽相同，如果发情期不提前服药，对于Alpha的信息素便会更加敏感。

夏之光感觉到自己的身体逐渐变得敏感，肌肤的温度也升高许多，像是发低烧一样。更别提他身后的那处，那一处未曾有人开拓过的蜜穴，由于生理的原因，分泌出浓浓的、散发着他信息素味道的液体，开始自行润滑那渴求着被Alpha安慰的甬道。

可这对于夏之光来说才刚刚开始。他尤记得自己曾经因为忘了开抑制剂，又很需要Alpha的信息素来安抚情绪，差点夺门而出，准备去Alpha更衣室拽几件衣服将自己围起来。

这新房是在焉家，按道理说这屋子里面自然应该有焉栩嘉的衣服才对。想到这里，夏之光裹着大红色用金线缝着花纹图案的褥子，双腿打颤着光脚踩在木质的地板上。他翻遍了屋内那两个立式木制衣柜，焉栩嘉显然还没有将日常的贴身衣物都放进去，里面只有几件睡袍，还有几件节日才会穿上的传统服饰。

虽说这衣服不常穿，但至少它也不好洗，上面属于焉栩嘉的Alpha气息仍然还保留着许多。夏之光一把将这些衣物抱在怀里，脸颊发红的他忍不住先将脸埋了进去。

是小麦的味道。混合着微甜的麦花香和麦籽灌浆成熟的浓郁味道。

夏之光得到了满足感的同时，也明显感觉得到自己身上甜杏子的味道也更加强烈，他抱着焉栩嘉的贴身衣物走回床上时，腿软得更加明显，他甚至开始担心自己后穴那些耻于形容的液体会顺着小腿流下来。

就在这时，木质的门发出“吱呀”一声，被推开了。

一踏进屋就被成熟的甜杏香气给包围着的焉栩嘉，已经将屋内情形猜了到七七八八。

只不过他还是第一次见在发情期里这么“害羞”的Omega。

夏之光躲在他的一堆衣服里，焉栩嘉还很好奇，可是还有些青涩的他被Omega发情期的气味也勾起了欲望，虽然他也曾担心那种Alpha本能会伤害到夏之光的感情。

然而现在木已成舟，箭在弦上，不得不发。

焉栩嘉坐在他身边，一件一件掀开夏之光批在身上的衣服，拿起最后一件织物，两人的目光猝不及防地交汇。

两人四目相对，就这么僵持着，夏之光心里难受的紧，发情热像是个逗猫棒一样在勾着他心里那个顽皮的小猫儿。焉栩嘉脸上也红得像个苹果，他只试着用较为平和的信息素在试探着、安抚着夏之光的情绪。

然而这或许并不是夏之光此时想要的，他有些着急，急到直接坐起身来，用手轻轻抬起焉栩嘉的下巴，直直地亲上了焉栩嘉的嘴唇。

焉栩嘉大概是这时候才意识到夏之光并不是害羞，他只是对自己要得紧。

有人说接吻是最能体现出来个性的行为，夏之光也同意。他虽然直接吻住了刚刚同自己成亲的焉栩嘉，却不知道怎么去做下一步。焉栩嘉的唇软软的，他信息素的小麦香气也令夏之光感到很舒服。

焉栩嘉血液里流淌的Alpha天性开始慢慢展现，他伸出舌头舔着夏之光湿润的嘴唇，试探着敲开那个“门”。果然，陷入情热中的Omega也很快会意，焉栩嘉随之加深了这个甜蜜的吻，夏之光的口腔里仿佛有蜜果藏着，诱得焉栩嘉吸个不停。

手上的动作也没有停下来过，夏之光一边和焉栩嘉亲吻着，一边抓住他的手，带着他在灼热的身体上摸来摸去，从柔软的腰肢向下，锻炼得挺翘的臀部，更是向那个渴求着被填满的蜜穴。

焉栩嘉骨节分明的三根手指才刚刚探进穴里，搅动几下，仿佛在拿着一颗刚刚剥去外皮、成熟的甜杏，它的汁液随着手指对果肉的按压肆意沿着皮肤流下来。夏之光对他这个直接的方式感到非常受用，他身体正是软的不行，焉栩嘉散发着那种迷人又温暖的麦子气息给他一种躺在半人高的麦浪中放松的体验，这样舒服的抚慰令他不由得发出满足的轻哼声。

一吻结束，焉栩嘉的唇细细地品味着夏之光身上其他的部位，他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着夏之光侧颈上的腺体，那里像是藏着一个神秘的潘多拉魔盒。

焉栩嘉自诩是个坐怀不乱的君子，可傻子都不见得能忍住自己正儿八经娶进门的哥哥这么诱惑自己。

在焉栩嘉扶着自己的阴茎进入夏之光的时候，夏之光也稍稍用力地咬了一口焉栩嘉侧颈的腺体。

“之光……？！”

他们并肩在酒席上同宾客敬酒的间隙中简单耳语了几句，焉栩嘉喊出了那个让夏之光有些中意的称呼。

“笨蛋嘉嘉，你为什么舔了那么久腺体，不直接咬下来标记我……还是你故意要我着急？嗯……”

焉栩嘉不停地向上顶弄，逐渐加快的速度让夏之光感觉自己更加湿了，这个人明明就知道腺体在那，却不舍得直接咬下去。

“我不是……为了配合你么？我们订下婚约之后这段时间，因为不能见你，我收到许多人道听途说的消息，还、还以为你不愿意嫁回来。”

“如果你刚才不直接上我，我可能现在已经在考虑逃婚这件事了。所以，焉栩嘉，你还不准备现在咬破我侧颈的腺体标记我吗？”

夏之光觉得焉栩嘉瞪大眼睛的样子真的是很可爱，他好像已经变成帅气的小伙子了，眉眼间却还是能看出来儿时那个可爱的小娃娃的样子。他挑了挑眉，将自己的腺体完全暴露给焉栩嘉。

既然得到了对方的肯定，焉栩嘉自然没有拒绝的理由。

这一次，他直接用牙齿咬住了夏之光发热有些突出的腺体，用力将皮肤咬破，把自己带着小麦气息的信息素注入夏之光的血液中，完成了两个任务之间的第一次暂时标记。

与此同时，夏之光后穴深处的那个内腔入口也被焉栩嘉慢慢撞开了，那里好似已经为完全结合做好了准备。

焉栩嘉一边用嘴唇轻轻咬住夏之光胸前的挺立，一边继续开拓着内腔处，那里流出的蜜液仿佛在邀请他全部都进去。

夏之光此时虽然已经开始体力不支，被焉栩嘉折腾得有些不堪，可他看着焉栩嘉试探的眼神，又不忍心拒绝他。

夏之光用手指轻轻点了点自己在焉栩嘉侧颈咬下的“标记”，笑了笑，凑到焉栩嘉的耳畔说：“那你射进来就好啦……”

窗外的月色正浓，满院弥漫着浓愈的白甜杏蜜香混合成熟小麦气息，像是谁家私藏的果酒坛子被打翻了。

肆、

是夜，焉栩嘉和夏之光相约在阁楼看星星。

两个人并排坐着，要比赛谁先找到北斗七星。

“之光，你还记得咱俩第一次见面，你带着我逛庙会的时候，有一只蝴蝶飞到我袖子上了吗？”焉栩嘉望着仔细观察星空的夏之光，他身上的甜杏味道夹杂着淡淡的麦香，喜上眉梢，将夏之光偷偷揽入怀中；他只是想趁着两人独处的时候，谈谈恋爱，谁叫他俩一见面就是成亲现场呢。

“还有这种事？”夏之光还是目不转睛地盯着星星。

“当然有啊……我就猜到你可能不记得了。不过没关系，我讲给你听。”

“好啊。”

“其实我小时候很怕虫子，但是身为长子却又羞于承认这件事。可是那天你好像隐约看出来了，我在路上有意避开斗蛐蛐的人群走，所以你发现有蝴蝶落在我衣服上之后，突然拉起我的手，牵着我跳了一段舞，等那只蝴蝶飞走了你才停下来，问我要不要吃糖葫芦。”

“啊，这么小的事你都记得……”夏之光言语间已经带上一丝睡意。

“嗯，我当时已经看到了那只蝴蝶，只是没敢开口，却没想到，你用这个方式替我解围。”

“所以你还是要叫我哥。”夏之光凑近焉栩嘉的脸，吹了个口哨，孩子气地朝他笑了笑。

焉栩嘉也不忘“回礼”，低头蹭了蹭他侧颈处的标记，惹得夏之光直叫“痒、痒”。

夏之光迷迷糊糊中又想起了他在喜宴时偷听到——焉栩嘉嘱咐后厨帮工不要在汤里放蘑菇，那件同样“微不足道”的小事——夏之光不吃蘑菇。

两个人的手不知道什么时候十指紧扣在了一起，漫天的星辰仿佛在为他们而闪亮发光。偶然间，远处的夜空中划过一颗流星，焉栩嘉感受到靠在他肩膀上的夏之光睡着时沉稳的呼吸声，偷偷在心里对着那颗流星许愿，他喜欢的人，他结婚的对象，他未来孩子的另一个父亲，他们还要一起度过更多个精彩的日子。一起看星星，一起去看电影，一起采药，一起学着打理家里生意……还有很多很多等着他们一起完成的事情。

而此时楼下院子里又点亮了红色的灯笼，就像是夏之光第一次踏进焉家大门里那天一样，默默见证着他们的故事。

完

1个彩蛋！

三个月后某天，被家人要求学习药材知识的焉栩嘉从药材铺里回家，后边还跟着一个老中医。夏之光还在那大院里练基本功，正在下腰，焉栩嘉凑过去和他讲话。那老中医经过时用余光打量了一番，没出声，直接摁着夏之光的手腕把了把脉。  
夏之光感到不解，忙问焉栩嘉“怎么了？”  
焉栩嘉扶在他耳边偷偷讲：“不知道啊，老头子给我安排的药材老师……哦对了，都因为这个周末咱俩没法去县城看电影了。”  
老中医把焉栩嘉拽到一边打断了小情侣的悄悄话，说道：“你要当爹了。”  
焉栩嘉：“啊？”  
往回看了一眼准备下腰劈叉的夏之光，焉栩嘉指了指自己，心想：我这不是在做梦吧？？  
老中医笑着点了点头，又无奈的摇了摇头。

最后的最后  
俩半大小子稀里糊涂就当家长了，孩子满月酒宴那天晚上，他俩开着新买的小汽车私奔去夏之光县城的家。

（真的没有啦！跟2019年说拜拜～2020年再见面哦！谢谢每一个看到这里的你的支持，焉之迟早美帝！）


End file.
